In recent years, the fast increase of various wireless applications promotes the wireless communication system to be developed rapidly. On one hand, the performances of various wireless communication technologies (e.g., the 3rd or 4th generation cellular network, the Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), the Bluetooth, etc.) are greatly improved. On the other hand, the modes for a user to access the network are also diversified, especially after the smart terminal appears, the user terminal can be integrated with a variety of communication modules of the wireless system (herein the mode where a variety of communication modules coexist is referred to as in-device coexistence), so as to simultaneously access multiple wireless networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) system and advanced LTE (LTE-A) system, WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network), Bluetooth, and Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS). Herein for the convenience of description, other communication modules (e.g., WLAN, Bluetooth and GNSS communication modules) which coexist with the LTE/LTE-A communication module in the terminal are collectively referred to as coexistence communication modules.
Under the device coexistence mode, the transceivers of the communication modules have a small physical gap and their respective operation frequencies are close to each other, thus communication interferences certainly occur among the communication systems. For example, currently the possible operation frequency ranges of the LTE/LTE-A system include frequency range 40 (2300 MHz˜2400 MHz), frequency range 13 (777 MHz˜787 MHz), frequency range 14 (788 MHz˜798 MHz) and frequency range 7 (2500 MHz˜2570 MHz); the WLAN and the Bluetooth work in the Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) frequency range (2400 MHz˜2483.5 MHz); and the possible operation frequency range of the GNSS is L1/E1 (1575.42 MHz). Thus, the transmission in the frequency range 40 of the LTE/LTE-A system may interfere with the reception in the frequency range of the ISM, the transmission in the frequency range of the ISM may interfere with the reception in frequency range 40 of the LTE/LTE-A system, the transmission in the frequency range 7 of the LTE/LTE-A system may interfere with the reception in the frequency range of the ISM, and the transmission in the frequency range 13/14 of the LTE/LTE-A system may interfere with the reception in the frequency range L1/E1 of the GNSS. In order to reduce the interference caused by in-device coexistence on the communication of one another so far as possible, studies on the mechanism for avoiding the in-device coexistence interference increasingly attract attentions. At present, the 3GPP has started a research group which is devoted to those studies. Currently, there are mainly two schemes for solving the problem of in-device coexistence interference: 1) Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM) scheme, i.e., when the coexistence interference is found, the operation frequency of the LTE/LTE-A communication module of the terminal (or the coexistence communication module) is switched to a frequency having no or small interference; and 2) Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) scheme, i.e., making the LTE/LTE-A communication module of the terminal and other coexistence communication module work in the time division mode, so as to ensure that the modules do not transmit and receive signals at the same time. The above two schemes can effectively avoid the interference in the coexisting device, and their common characteristic is that the terminal shall provide some assistant information to the eNodeB (i.e., eNB), so as to help the eNB in deciding to use an appropriate mode (e.g., when the FDM scheme is adopted, the eNB decides a frequency to which the LTE/LTE-A communication module of the terminal shall be switched; and when the TDM scheme is adopted, the eNB decides an operation time duty ratio between the LTE/LTE-A communication module and other coexistence communication module) to avoid the interference. Before acquiring the assistant information, the terminal shall measure for a period of time, during which interference still exists between the LTE/LTE-A communication module and other coexistence communication module. But at present, neither the FDM scheme nor the TDM scheme considers how to avoid the in-device coexistence interference in the period of time. Thus, how to avoid the in-device coexistence interference before providing the assistant information to the eNB is a problem to be solved.